TheLifeAndTimesOfJunior
by irule800
Summary: title says it all!dont worry,im gonna continue it when i run outta things to do
1. Chapter 1

This might really suck cuz its my first fanfic so dont be to hard on me!and the chapters are short.The whole story is in juniors view.

Disclaimer:I dont own anything to do with the story except the idea i think.

A Day In The Life Of Junior

CHAPTER1:At the bus and on

Junior woke up in his small uncomfortable bed in his small room located in the center of the earth. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He did not want to be late for school. He walked down the twenty steps from his room to be greeted by his mom(who didn't believe in making breakfast)with just a nod. Since he went to a human school his dad Nergal, had gotten a portal instaled by his front door, witch Junior stepped into every morning if his dad was not there to bring him. The portal led to the bus stop. Shortly after he was accompanied by his cousin Billy and his friend Mandy and the Grim Reaper.

"Hi Junior!" said Billy in a energetic way.

"Hello cousin." Junior replied."Hello Mandy,Grim."

Mandy just nodded back at him and Grim grunted.

"Today's gonna be the bestest!You wanna know why?" Billy said.

Junior sighed."Why Billy?"

"Because theres gonna be a big math test!" said Billy.

Mandy rolled her eyes."Thats not a good thing,"she said,"you suck at math."

For the next few minutes the two argued about if the test was a good or bad thing. Junior was used to this. Every morning the fought about something and it would continue until they where on the bus all the way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:dont own anything blahbahblah

This is gonna suck probably...o and there may be some Mandy/Junior

CHAPTER2:Begining of the day

The bus ride was at least fifteen minutes. Of the four, Mandy was first to get off. Then it was Grim then Junior, and of course Billy came last. Just as Billy got off the bus, a skateboard out of no where rolled in front of him. He stepped on it and it crashed him into a tree. Then, Billy bounced from the tree to a moving car wich he bounced of flew into the air, hit a branch that sent him flying into the flag pole where is pants hug. After a few seconds his pants ripped and he landed into a broken glass filled dumpster.

"Damn it already?" Mandy said rolling her eyes."I guess its just us three."

"Well, since Billy is probably going to end up in the hospital, he wont be needin my help on his test."Grim responded."So, I'll be hiding in da bathroom."With that Grim walked away.

Junior suddenly felt nervous. Ever since the winter camp thing, Mandy was not very kind to him. Every time he was left alone with her, images of how she might torture him flashed through his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Mandy asked, even though she did not sound that interested.

"I, uhh..." Junior said shaking. Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just go to class" she said annoyed. Junior followed her to the class room and took the seat next to her, like he always did.Soon the class was filled with students, and the teacher Mrs.Butterbean, started handing out the tests.

"I don't want to hear a word." she said warningly as she sat behind her desk and took out a magazine.

Junior looked down at his paper. It was just a bunch of multiplying but with big numbers. He looked around him. Mandy seemed to have to problem, except that Irwin was trying to look over her shoulder. Mindy was having some difficulty, so was everyone else. He started taking the test wich did not seem to hard after all. He finished a few minutes after Mandy who was now giving rude hand jestures to Irwin. He wanted to laugh but just then Sperg gave him a wet willie. As he turned to say something to him, the bell for lunch rang and everyone ran out except Mandy who took her time walking.

"Come on Junior." she said in a monotone voice. Junior got up from his seat and followed her to the lunch room. Billy was at a table already covered in bandages, with Pudn and Irwin. After they both got thier food, they sat down at the table, Mandy next to Billy and Junior across from her next to Pudn.

"Oh hi you guys!" Billy said happily even though of his condition."You all missed!First the nurse had to pick out all the-"

"Please Billy not now we're eating." Mandy interupted.

"Well anyway,"Billy said,"look what I found in the dumpster!"He then pulled out a dead racoon.Junior started choking on his sandwich.

"Billy,what the hell is wrong with!" both Mandy and Junior said at the same time.

"Your wack yo!"said Irwin in disgust.

"Your all jealus, thats all."Billy answered, sounding rather proud of himself.

"Throw that out now Billy!" Mandy said angrily.

"No" he said simply.

"I think you should do what she says cousin." Junior said nervously trying to get on Mandy's good side.

"You two can just drop dead."Billy said stupidly and threw the raccoon at Junior, who ducked, so it hit Sperg.

"Food fight!" Billy screamed.All the kids started throwing food around.

'_These people are crazy!'_Junior thought to himself. After fifteen seconds the bell rang and they all got up and left.

The Chapters Over!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thanks for the rather nice reviews...on with the story I guess!Oh and I know the grammer and spelling sucks,thats becuz i dont check it.and theres my reason of why mandy's so nasty too**

Chapter 3:Science Class

The next part of class was science. Junior hated and sucked at science. Luckily, Mandy was good at it, and every class they would get paired up because they sat next to each other.

"Today,"said Mrs.Butterbean,"You'll be makeing some kind of wierd mixture. Just make sure they don't blow up." She started passing out boxes of supplys. Junior handed the stuff to Mandy and started putting goggles on.

"Just let me take care of it." she said without looking at him.

Junior nodded and looked around at what everyone else was doing. They all seemed to be very confused, especially Billy, who was paired up with Pudn. Pudn was pouring something into a green mixture when Pudn's whole bottle exploded in his face.

"AHHHHHHHHH it burns!" screamed Pudn.

"Shut up and get back to work!" Mrs.Butterbean yelled.

Junior watch as Pudn's face slowly puffed up.

"But teacher-" Junior started to say but was inturupted by another loud explosion next to him. He turned to see Mandy looking rather satisfied with herself has half the classroom was being burnt down. Fire alarms started ringing like crazy and a whole crowd of kids ran out in alarm until he, Billy and Mandy where left. Billy was looking really confused and Mandy just sat at her desk calmly.

Junior new he could not die in a fire(he grew up in it) but he knew neither Billy nor Mandy could.

"Uh shouldn't you be going?" he asked Mandy puzzled.

"I should now shouldn't I?" she said with a little sarcasm.

"So why don't you?"

"I will in about three minutes."

"Why not right now?"

Mandy finally looked in his direction."I'd like to see what happens."she said rather calmly.

Junior was really confused. He got up and walked over to Billy. "Hey Billy." he said to get is idiotic cousin's attention.

"Yes Junior?" he answered

"Why is Mandy so...odd?"he asked in a low whisper.

"Grim tells me its because of her 'little friend'."said Billy in a hyperactive tone.

"Who's her little friend?" Junior asked curiously.

"When I asked Grim he told me to ask Mandy, and when I asked Mandy she said it wasn't any friend of her's and to ask my parents, and when I asked my parents, they said it wasn't any of my concern because only girls should know."explained Billy who was now out of breath.

"Oh." said Junior a little confused.

"Times up."Mandy said out of the blue."Come on you dweebs."

They followed her out of the burning building without any trouble. Outside they where greeted by Grim.

"Kids are you all right?" he asked in his jamiacan accent.

"We're just fine."Mandy answered him.

There was suddenly another loud explosion as they school blew up and a bunch of bricks landed on Billy.

"Damn it not again."Mandy said.

And the chapters over!

Yeah the ending was crappy I know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Um...thanks for the reviews again.Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...I uh..Oh yeah!I think Zalyea said this yeah um srry aboot the suspence(haha i said aboot!)but anywayz on with the story!Okay now theres some junior/mandy stuff**

Chapter4(right?):Going Home

Instead of makeing Grim use his syfe(thats the word?)Mandy decided they should take the bus home. Billy did not join and instead went to the hospital. Junior went to the back of the bus and Grim sat on his right and Mandy at his left. Junior looked at Mandy curiusly. He still wanted to know who or what her 'little friend' was. Junior leaned to his right to whisper to Grim.

"Hey Grim?"he said in a whisper. To respond Grim made a little noise.

"What's Mandy's little friend?"Junior asked curiusly.

Grim chuckled."Oh you mean the one that causes PMS?"

"Um yeah I guess"Junior answered confused. He heard Mandy grunt next to him. He turned to be looking her in the face.

"Why don't you ask your parents hu?". She sounded angry for some reason.

"Grim when we get home I want you to do my chores." she said as a after note but she was still glaring at Junior.

Junior gulped."Uh..."he said nervously,"you,ah,smell nice today Mandy." he said shakeing from her stare. Mandy seemed surprised and Grim started laughing. Junior did not know why. He was just trying to get Mandy to calm down.

"Uh thanks I think..."she said awkwardly. Junior could have sworn her face turned pink before looking out the window agian. The rest of the ride was uneventful(except for the occasinol spit wad). They finally got to the bus stop and Grim opened a portal back to the center of the earth(the one Junior had only worked to get out).

"Bye guys."he said with a wave. Mandy waved awkwardly at him and Grim did not but seemed rather amused at something.

Junior jumped through the portal and ended up at the front of his house. He walked through his front door past his mother and up the stairs. Since he had no homework he decided to go on the internet. Ounce he got on he got a IM(instant message) from Mandy

who's screename was eViL4life123.

(thier conversation will be labled as thier screenames.just giving you the heads up.)

**eViL4life123:hey junior**

**mutant4000(junior):hi Mandy**

**eViL4life123:what was with the compliment?**

At the question Junior got confused. His stomach made a lurch foward for some reason.

**mutant4000:um..u seemed mad at me so i tried to compliment you was that a bad thing?**

**eViL4life123:No of course not**

**mutant4000:oh good**

Junior was relieved at least he would not get the crap beat out of him.

**eViL4life123:so...anything new?**

**mutant4000:no not really you?**

**eViL4life123:nope just listening to some music**

**mutant4000:cool**

**eViL4life123:yeah uh look i gotta go**

**mutant4000:ok bye mandy**

**eViL4life123:bye**

Junior decided to sighn off. After that awkward situation he needed to sit down. He sat down and got a glass of water with his tentacle thingy. Why was he so sweaty suddenly? He took a sip of water. Grim had mentioned this kind of thing about Piff and Mandy ounce but what was it. He thought hard.

_'He said it was a...a...'_

"Crush!" he jumped up and yelled.

_'and the caused by...'_

"Love..."he whispered to himeself.

"Oh crap."

And the chapter's over!

Should I continue this and make it longer and just write a few chapters?vote in the reviews people.


	5. AuthorsNote

Disclaimer:u know i dont own this!

Chapter5(right):**AuthorsNote**

**To:StarTitan92---First of all...wow im disturbed by ur name cuz my name is spelled Gabby and second im part puertorican(just cant speak spanish)so...just needed to point that out cuz its been buggin the crap(hope I can say that!) outa me**

**To:Zalyea(or wtvr it is)---just askin do u go on with the same name or sumtin cuz somebody got the same name as you...just answer in review pleaz just interested**

**Now To The Rest Of Yous**

okay people heres the deal...due to self problems and the fact that Im in a keyboard playing depressed state,I may stop writeing this fic for a while...I also have serous writers block(keyboard problem too).So if you have any suggestions at all on what should happen next please say in the reviews.Thanyou...peace out

P.S.:If i decide to disconinue becuz lack of ideas...im startin another one.

P.P.S:wat should this turn out to be u know like humor/romance or general/humor?cmon give me a idea pleaz!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**to Zaylea:wow thank you for reviewing your so awesome**

**For those who didnt review because the hate the story:Screw you guys!**

**To the People who read the story,liked it and never reiewed or once did:**

**Im srry to say but I decided to stop the story...for now.Yes heart breaking.I will be though starting to write another story.What cadagory?Not sure...but Im gonna need your help people!Im stuck between a crossover,tragic/romance,or a tragic/humor thing.Please please please help me decide between wich in ur reviews!**

**PS.Different catagorys im considering:**

**GrimAndEvil**

**Gorillaz(my take longer though to write and out of character)**

**FairlyOddParents(same for gorillaz)**

**Vote for these to pleaz**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
